Sebuah Persembahan
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Canon. Sederhana, seperti hatinya mencintai Sasuke. Ia tak butuh balasan, hanya sebuah izin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia hidup bersama pemuda itu/"Ah, selamat hari ibu untukmu."/Fluff, yihaaa!RnR?


**I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Sebuah Persembahan**

Dari dulu, Sakura sudah dianggap sebagai wanita yang hebat. Baik Ino maupun Naruto, kedua orang yang paling dekat dengannya tersebut telah mengakui bagaimana prinsip kuat yang Sakura bangun. Meskipun di awal Sakura muncul sebagai seorang yang manja dan takut untuk bertindak, namun dengan berbagai pertarungan yang ia alami membuat _kunoichi_ itu bangkit. Hal besar yang sampai saat ini ia syukuri adalah keputusannya untuk menjadi seorang _medic-nin_.

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuannya dengan tiga orang yang kini menjadi bagian dari jiwanya. Saat itu Sakura sendiri masih terbelenggu dalam tubuh seorang anak perempuan yang manja dan cerewet. Seolah dipaksa untuk menyadarinya, maka dengan segenap hati ia mulai memelajari berbagai kaidah hidup dari dua sahabat dan gurunya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

Lambat laun kepribadian sejati Sakura terbentuk melalui pertemuan dan waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Tsunade. Tsunade bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk mendidik pribadi seseorang, ya dia pun mengakui hal itu. Tapi, siapa sangka jika salah satu _sannin_ legendaris itu malah berhasil membentuk karakter seorang Sakura Haruno yang luar biasa tangguh. Dari awal Tsunade sudah berpesan pada Sakura untuk mencari dirinya sendiri, menggali apa yang seharusnya Sakura dapatkan, dan tentu saja menyempurnakan segala hal yang telah ia terima. Itu semua rupanya menjadi warisan berharga bagi Sakura untuk dapat bertahan hingga sekarang.

Rasa syukur Sakura tak akan pernah berhenti sampai dia berhasil menemukan kepribadiannya. Lebih dari itu, kini Sakura harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ atas sebuah kepercayaan untuk membangun klan yang sempat diramalkan akan hancur. Ia sangat bersyukur karena telah dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya dan seorang istri yang baik. Bagi Sakura, hidup ini terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti namun terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Seperti gerakan pohon sakura yang melambai di tengah tiupan angin, hidup akan terus berirama mengikuti ke mana diri kita akan membawanya.

Sakura melebarkan katupan bibirnya saat ia melihat seorang anak yang merupakan replika suaminya nampak mulai tumbuh besar.

Fuuma Uchiha. Anak berusia tiga belas tahun itu tak ubahnya memiliki gestur tubuh yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke sewaktu kecil, rambut hitam mencuat, kulit putih, serta tinggi badan yang proposional. Sepintas orang yang lewat akan langsung yakin bahwa ia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ayahnya. Tapi tidak jika mereka memerhatikan lebih dekat, sifat hiperaktif, emosional dan ceroboh sebenarnya lebih tertuju pada paduan Kiba dan Naruto. Sakura sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Sakura berniat mendekatkan diri pada anak sulungnya, tapi terhenti begitu seorang jonin _nyentrik_ yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di sisi kanannya, seolah menyambut kehadiran Sakura.

"Sudah lama sekali ya. Seperti baru kemarin saja aku memasuki ruang kelasmu dan membagi kelompok," kata Iruka diiringi gurauan sederhana namun penuh arti bagi Sakura. Sakura menatap sekilas mantan gurunya itu dengan senyuman tenang. Memang benar, seperti baru kemarin ia berkenalan dengan dunia ninja dan sekarang diri yang kinijuga berdiri di tempat yang sama namun sudah memiliki tujuan sendiri dan tentunya tidak untuk belajar.

"_Sensei_, kupikir dulu aku adalah anak yang tidak membuat _Sensei _pusing," ujar Sakura dengan pedenya.

Iruka tertawa. Harus ia akui memang bahwa dulu ia sedikit marah pada _Kami-sama _karena memberikan murid-murid yang berisik dan merepotkan seperti Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Diakuinya Sakura memanglah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang seimbang antara gerakan dan kemampuan saat itu.

"Hm... tidak terasa ya? Setelah semua yang kita alami, kini waktunya untuk semacam perubahan. Tapi sayangnya aku masih tetap harus di sini untuk mengajar anak-anak kalian."

Giliran Sakura yang tertawa. Hampir saja ia lupa bahwa Naruto dan Hinata mewariskan dua anak laki-laki yang semuanya memiliki sifat hiperaktif sama seperti ayahnya. Juga Shikamaru dan Temari, biarpun anak mereka cerdas dan berbakat tapi mereka masih menyesali mengapa hampir semua anak yang lahir waktu itu memiliki sebagian besar sifat yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Pasti melelahkan." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu. Ohya, bagaimana dengan adik Fuuma? Kudengar tahun ini dia akan masuk akademi?" tanya Iruka.

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar. Mungkin nanti ia akan diantar oleh ayahnya. Sementara aku di sini ingin melihat Fuuma berlatih. Selain penerimaan murid baru, hari ini juga kelulusan Fuuma."

"Fuuma akan lulus bersama anak sulung Naruto dan anak bungsu Shikamaru. Dari awal aku melihat persamaan dari ketiganya seperti halnya kau, Naruto dan Sasuke," kata Iruka antusias.

Sakura kembali pada dunianya. Matanya menyipit ketika ia melihat Fuuma mulai melakukan kuda-kuda untuk penyerangan pertamanya terhadap seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning. Minato Uzumaki, sebagaimana Naruto menamai anak sulungnya dengan harapan dapat menjadi seseorang seperti ayahnya di masa lalu, berjuang dan membela desa sampai titik darah penghabisan. Minato tidak memiliki perbedaan yang jauh dari Naruto, rambut kuning yang sedikit lebih panjang berpadu dengan iris mata biru laut. Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri, andai memang ini adalah generasi penerus.

"Kau sudah siap, Minato?" tanya Fuuma dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik di tangan kanannya.

Sementara Minato yang ditanya begitu hanya tertawa mengejek lawannya. Tangannya sudah membentuk segel _kagebunshin no jutsu. _"Hehe... kapanpun aku siap Fuuma," ujarnya sedikit sombong. Persis Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku maju sekarang!" Fuuma berlari sangat cepat dengan tetap memfokuskan _chakra_ di telapak tangan kanannya, sambil menyerang ia berpikir bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menghemat tenaga di samping harus menghancurkan puluhan klon yang telah dibuat Minato.

Tampak dari pihak Minato tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan balik agar klon tetap bertahan hingga _chakra_ Fuuma habis dan berakhir pada kemenangan Minato. Namun, sebelum Minato berhasil membentuk segel baru tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Fuuma, kau curang! Kenapa kau menggunakan jurus milik Shikamaru_-ji-san_?" protes Minato berharap Fuuma akan menghentikan penyerangan. Tapi tidak. Fuuma tetap mengarahkan _chidori_nya pada klon sampai semuanya menghilang.

Boff

Boff

Boff

Baru setelah itu ia menanggapi apa yang diproteskan Minato. "Aku tidak curang. Aku melakukan penyerangan dengan _taijutsu_ dan _ninjutsu. _Kalau tentang jurus dari Shikamaru_-ji-san_, itu karena aku memelajarinya dari Erizu ketika latihan. Lagipula itu kombinasi yang baik bukan?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak ada persiapan. Kupikir kau hanya akan menggunakan _chidori, _tidak tahunya _kagemane _juga. Huh... sekarang tolong lepaskan aku."

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang dengan bakat yang baru saja ditontonkan oleh Fuuma. Apa itu? Menggunakan _kagemane _dan _chidori _di saat yang bersamaan dengan tidak mengurangi jumlah _chakra _sama sekali. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan modifikasi jurus serumit itu. Ya, baiklah. Dengan begitu sepertinya Sakura akan semakin yakin bahwa Fuuma memang benar anak Sasuke yang telah ia lahirkan tiga belas tahun lalu.

"Sakura, maaf aku harus kembali mengajar." Sakura sampai melupakan keberadaan Iruka di dekatnya.

"Oh maaf _Sensei, _aku tidak memerhatikan. Fuuma dan Minato sangat menggemaskan."

Iruka tersenyum simpul. "Haha... mereka memang begitu. Hm, ya sudah aku permisi dulu."

"Ah terima kasih atas waktunya karena sudah menemani."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang."

Sakura sendiri lagi. Kali ini ia masih bertahan dengan tidak menegur putranya, membiarkan Fuuma berlatih tanpa menyadari kehadiran sang ibu. Baru saja Sakura hendak kembali menyelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya berjalan di samping pria yang ahem—selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari.

"Kumiko-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_..." seru lirih Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuat dua sosok yang ia panggil itu memercepat langkah.

Kumiko Uchiha. Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya di Akademi Ninja Konoha dengan usia enam tahun. Kumiko merupakan produk sukses dari sang ayah. Perwatakan yang dingin dan irit bicara sering membuat orang lain keliru menafsirkan karena mereka hanya melihat dari penampilan Kumiko saja yang selintas mirip dengan Sakura yang ceria.

"Lama sekali," kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ada urusan sebentar di kantor Hokage," jawab Sasuke. Sakura akui bahwa menjadi istri dari seorang yang pernah terluka seperti Sasuke tidaklah gampang. Ia harus membagi semua kebahagiaan—yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan—pada Sasuke demi membuat Uchiha itu tersenyum. Dan hoblaa—Sakura berhasil. Sasuke tak hanya menjadi pribadi Uchiha yang baru, ia juga sudah mulai terbuka pada orang-orang Konoha. Untuk sekedar minum teh bersama para tetua, tak jarang Sasuke lakukan di akhir pekan setiap selesai misi.

"Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku menjaga Kumiko. Kupikir kalian tidak bisa lama-lama berbagi waktu bersama, tapi tadi kulihat dia nyaman sekali denganmu." Sakura memindahkan Kumiko untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hn... dia anak yang manis," kata Sasuke sambil mengamati Fuuma yang tengah antusias melatih fuuma shuriken yang ia berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun.

Sakura menangkap apa yang Sasuke perhatikan sedari tadi. "Fuuma baru saja menunjukkan hal yang luar biasa padaku."

Sasuke menoleh dengan padangan ceritakan-semua-tentang-anakku.

"Hebat. Dia menggabungkan _chidori _dengan _kagemane _dan menggunakannya secara bersamaan untuk menghancurkan klon buatan Minato—yang kau tahu sangat kuat seperti punya Naruto. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak itu bisa menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan."

Sakura tidak banyak berharap akan tanggapan yang akan diberikan Sasuke. Karena wanita itu sudah paham, Sasuke akan selalu bangga pada anak-anaknya, pada apa yang selama ini mereka berdua ajarkan. Kalau Sakura menerjemahkan hidup sebagai alunan dahan-dahan sakura, maka Sasuke dengan tersembunyi menafsirkan bahwa hidup adalah hidup. Segala perumpamaan yang kompleks dan absurd sudah masuk ke dalam arti hidup itu sendiri.

Awan-awan bisa terlihat dengan mudah dari tempat Sakura duduk. Mereka berarak ke arah utara di mana angin membwa mereka untuk ikut. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di atas padang rumput yang segar, di bawahnya terdapat taman bunga dan aliran sungai jernih yang dapat memantulkan bayangan awan di langit biru. Begitu tenang dan tanpa beban. Berulang kali Sakura hanya mengharap bahwa ia bisa seperti angin yang mudah membawa awan, ia berharap menjadi dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah membawa segala permasalah menuju jalan keluar, menjadikan hidup sesederhana mungkin.

"Ah, selamat hari ibu untukmu," ujar Sasuke seakan membuat peredaran darah Sakura mendesir tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Selamat hari ibu, _Okaa-san,_" sahut Kumiko menimpali apa yang Sasuke katakan. Anak perempuan itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya kecuali senyuman manis dari hati yang terdalam. Sebuah berwujudan atas kasih sayang yang selama ini tercurah.

"_A-arigatou," _ balas Sakura malu-malu sambil memeluk Kumiko erat. Hari ibu, ini terlalu cepat bagi Sakura. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mendapatkan bingkisan berharga dari Sasuke dan anak-anak dalam rangka yang sama. Tapi sekarang? Lagi-lagi Sakura harus kembali yakin bahwa dunia tidak pernah diam dan selalu berjalan menuju masa berikutnya. Sama halnya dengan ketika ia merasa bahwa baru kemarin kelompok tujuh terbentuk dan sekarang sudah akan ada kelompok baru yang merupakan penerus.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak berniat akan membiarkan aku makan makanan asin buatan anak-anak 'kan?" tanya Sakura memecah suasana haru. Ohya, dia ingat dalam perayaan tahun lalu mendapat bingkisan berupa sushi yang terlalu asin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan pelan ia meminta Kumiko yang ada di pangkuan Sakura. Awalnya Sakura hendak protes dengan tingkah suaminya itu, tapi ia kembali berpikir jernih: biarkan suamiku melakukan apapun yang ia suka.

"Fuuma," seru Sasuke memanggil anak sulungnya yang baru saja selesai latihan. Anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri keluarganya dengan semangat.

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san, _Kumiko-_chan." _Sepeti mendapat sebuah kode dari Sasuke, buru-buru Fuuma memundurkan kakinya sedikit. "Selamat hari ibu, _Okaa-san_. Ini adalah persembahan kami untuk _Okaa-san_."

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan Fuuma lakukan. Ia mengamati segel yang dibuat Fuuma, tampak seperti sebuah lingkaran yang terdiri dari tiga simpul titik. Lalu, apa itu? Mata hitam Fuuma berubah secara tiba-tiba menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik yang lambat tapi pasti bergabung di satu pusat. _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Darimana anak sekecil itu mendapatkannya? Ah, jangan-jangan dia baru saja membunuh teman dekatnya seperti yang dilakukan Itachi dulu? Tidak-tidak. Pikiran itu terus saja mengisi kekosongan Sakura atas rasa kaget dan bangga yang tiba-tiba datang.

Lebih penting dari itu, Fuuma mulai melakukan _genjutsu _yang melibatkan Sakura, Sasuke, Kumiko dan dirinya. Ia membawa keluarganya pergi dari alam sadar untuk singgah sebentar ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

Persis seperti yang sebelumnya dibayangkan Sakura. Saat ini mereka berempat tengah berada dalam pengaruh _Mangekyou Sharingan _yang indah. Sakura benar-benar bisa merasakan dirinya tengah duduk santai di rerumputan segar dengan harum semerbak bunga sakura di musim semi. Sejauh mata emeraldnya memandang, hanya ada warna hijau, biru, dan warna-warni dari hamparan bunga liar yang tumbuh subur. Awan-awan berarak dengan lambat. Sementara dalam hati Sakura tengah berlonjak kegirangan atas buah pikiran yang seolah menjadi kenyataan.

"Ini sebuah persembahan dari kami. Kami tahu _Okaa-san _sangat ingin pergi ke lembah yang menenangkan seperti ini. Jadi aku dan _Otou-san _bersepakat untuk memberikan bayangan nyata pada _Okaa-san. _Kumiko juga membantu dalam ide. Semoga _Okaa-san _suka," kata Fuuma panjang lebar.

Rupanya Sakura masih terlalu terkejut untuk persembahan besar kali ini. Matanya tak kunjung berhenti menguraikan air mata. Dari dekat—dari tempat Sasuke berdiri memandangi Sakura—buliran air asin itu tampak menetes, menandakan pecahnya haru biru yang ditahan Sakura sebagai bentuk rasa bahagianya.

"Kalian—" Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga kami. Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluarga ini. Selamat hari ibu, Sakura," kata Sasuke yang berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan Sakura di pipi kanannya.

"_Doitashimashite, doitashimashite ..." _Mereka berempat berpelukan.

Memang benar bahwa Sakura yang sekarang telah jauh berubah dari Sakura masa kanak-kanak—manja, cerewet, sok pintar. Pengalaman telah memberikannya banyak hal, termasuk pelajaran bagaimana menyayangi dan menjadikan sekelompok orang begitu berharga di hidupnya. Mulai dari awal rasa simpatinya pada Naruto, lalu kepergian Sasuke yang membuatnya seakan ingin mati, dan perjuangan dirinya menyelamatkan banyak ninja dengan kemampuan medisnya, hal-hal besar itu tak ubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang sederhana bagi Sakura untuk bisa dipegangnya hingga saat ini. sebuah keserhanaan yang berwujud pada rasa kasih sayang.

Ya, kasih sayang nampaknya selalu sederhana dalam hidup Sakura. Namun dengan apa yang sudah dirasakan Sakura selama ini, seolah kesederhanaan itu justru merupakan hal termewah yang pernah ia genggam. Sederhana, seperti hatinya mencintai Sasuke. Ia tak butuh balasan, hanya sebuah izin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia hidup bersama pemuda itu.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

a/n: Selamat hari ibu :)


End file.
